sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Picaro the Hyena
"I'm going to reshape my life into a better own using my own two hands." Picaro is a 13 year old hyena living in the city of Aztlan, a place where the rich get richer and the poor get poorer. His grandfather works as a carpenter, but makes very little out of it that Picaro resorts to petty thief in order to make ends meet. Due to spending so much time on the street, he's quite knowledgeable about the city as well as the activity of a shady organization. The young hyena views life in a really negative manner and for a while believed that he'll never escape his poverty stricken life. This thought process was further expanded after discovering that his grandfather has become ill and unable to work. However, he has met a group of friends to inspire him to go on further and do everything in his power to rise out of poverty. History Personality He started of as a pessimistic young boy believing life to be unfair and had no hope of ever escaping his poor life. These thoughts became stronger after figuring out the his grandfather, the only person in his life who cared for him, became sick. His life as a petty thief left him to feel no shame or compassion. He was also known to be very selfish with no sympathy to those in similar situations. However, after making the friends that he associates himself with currently had allowed him to look life in a more positive light. He sees his life as a challenge and the only way to improve it was to continue forward looking for solutions. While much friendly than before, he still can be a little grumpy and sarcastic. This is especially apparent when someone underestimates him, or when Picaro just doesn't like someone. Lastly, Picaro is a determined person willing to make sacrifices and put himself on the line in order to achieve his goals. Appearance Picaro is a light brown hyena with black spots prominent all over his body. His eyes are mahogany colored and the inside of his ears are black as well. His attire consists of a black shirt, mahogany pants, black shoes, worn out gloves, and sometimes a mahogany beanie. There are a few scars across his body due to his Guardian Trial when trying to earn Chase's favor. Powers and Abilities Picaro has received power in the form of his Guardian named Chase. Chase's main power is to punch things really, really hard. Its incredible physical prowess allows Chase to lift giant boulders, crush concrete, and even endure large amounts of punishment. It's attacks are not only powerful, but surprisingly quick as it can deliver a barrage of punches in the blink of an eye. However, the reason on why its name is Chase is due to its unrelenting anger that enables it to chase down its foes. Despite having no legs and relying on its arms to move, Chase is incredibly fast. It can move very fast and chase enemies for miles. Its blind but relies on its incredible sense of hearing and smell to target its prey. Guardian Stats Power: S''' Speed: '''A Range: S''' Durability: '''B Precision: D''' Potential: '''E Trivia Quotes